According to Clyde
by elepine4
Summary: Yes this is kinda based off the song according to you.But,this is a craigxtweek story but for the sake of the story there is tweekxclyde.DONT KILL ME.Its actully a really cute story if you just give it a chance! You won't be disapointed *promise*


"Can you atleast try to do something with your hair!" Clyde spat angrily at tweek. " You look like shit."

Tweek held back his tears. "I can't really -GAH- do anything with it." Tweek was always afraid that a brush would cut up his head and hair gel would release poisions into his brain and he would become a living zombie for the government.

"Your so hopeless Tweek." Clyde took off his tie and threw it on the bed. "We're not going out. You don't deserve to." Clyde then started undressing out of his suit.

Tweek looked down 'We never go out anymore. It's my fault this relationship sucks.' Tweek thought to himself while he started undressing and putting on his Pjs.

"And another thing," Clyde started as he layed on the bed. "Why are you always so twitchy. It's so annoying. Also, your horrible in bed. I think it would be better just to become abstinent than to fuck you. You can't do anything right. God your an idiot."

That was it. Tweek couldn't hold it in anymore. He burst into tears.

"Now your crying? That's so pathetic Tweek."

Why was Tweek even dating Clyde. Clyde obviously didn't want him. Tweek grabbed his coat put it on and walked out fo the room.

"Tweek where are you going? Get back here now!" Clyde yelled after him.

Tweek didn't listen. He left without a second to spare.

It was cold outside. Tweek was freezing. All he had on was a pair of baggy Pj pants and a white tank top with a coat on top with a pair of fuzzy bunny slippers.

"Tweek? Is that you."

Tweek spun around and screamed.

"Tweek! Calm down! It's me."

"..C-craig? -GAH-"

Craig nodded. "Tweek why are you out so late? It's freezing outside. Your gonna get sick."

"Well ,Why are you out so late?" Tweek asked in a matter of factly tone. He was trying to change the subject.

Craig shrugged and looked away. "I just like midnight walks." Craig turned his attention back to Tweek. "Now why are _you_ out so late?"

Tweek stood there shaking. He was cold. He was sad. He was angry. Did I mention he was cold? "Gah!" Tweek shivered. "W-why is it so cold outside?"

Craig sighed. "Tweek. If your that cold my house is just around the corner. My parents are out of town anyways. You can come over."

Tweek nodded. "Let's hurry up." Tweek managed a small shaky smile. "I'm freezing my ass off out here."

Craig laughed. "You barely even have one. Your so skinny."

Tweek stopped smiling. Maybe Clyde also thought he was too skinny. He had so many imperfections.

After the two got to Craig's house they sat on the couch and turned on the tv. "Where's your -Ack!- sister?" Tweek asked.

"At her stupid friend's house." Craig looked at Tweek. "So now that your nice and warm, do you wanna tell me why you were out in the cold so late?"

Tweek had almost forgotten. Tweek looked down. He felt like he was going to cry.

"Tweek? What's wrong? What happened?"

Tweek sighed. "Why do you care. No one cares about me. I'm to stupid and -Ack!- useless for anyone to care about me."

"Tweek!" Tweek snapped his attention to Craig. Criag looked like he was going to explode from anger. "You are NOT useless and you are NOT stupid either! Why are you saying things like this?" Craig's expression went from angry to a sad caring expression.

Tweek decided he was going to tell Craig everything. He felt liek he could trust Craig

After a lot of explainign and tears Tweek found himself wrapped in Craigs arm , on Craig's lap ,crying into Craig's chest.

"Tweek." Craig whispered. Tweek looked up at Craig. Tweek. You are the most beautiful person i have ever seen. Your super cute. Your not useless. Your twitchyness is adorable. You the smartest person i know and Clyde aint to bright himself. I can never get you out of my head Tweek. Your wonderful. Your funny. Your irresistible. Your everything I ever wanted. And I love you Tweek."

"Craig? I -Gah!- I don't know what to say." Tweek looked away blushing madly.

"Don't say anything." Craig whispered. Then, Tweek felt a warm sensation on his lips. Craig's lips were so soft. His kiss was fully of passion and love. Unlike Clyde's which were only filled with lust and force. Tweek liked this feeling much more.

Tweek wrapped his arms around Craig's neck as Craig wrapped his around Tweeks slender waist. Craig deepened the kiss. Licking Tweek's bottom lip. Tweek opened his mouth letting Craig enter. As they were tongue wrestling Tweek thought to himself.

' According to Clyde I'm stupid, I'm useless , I cant't do anything right , I'm difficult, you can't take me any place . But, according to Craig I'm beautiful ,I'm incredible , he can't get me out of his head. According to Craig I'm funny, irresistible, everything he ever wanted.'

**A/N: That's it. I think i should have had a better ending but i like it! If you ask me this is super cute! I always thought clyde and tweek were an okai couplke but Craig and tweek are awsomme together! OH and incase you didn'y notice this is KINDA (mostly) based off the song according to you. R&R. All reviews are welcome. Well im off to update and write more stories.**


End file.
